<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Ardently by conniejoyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677303">Most Ardently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniejoyy/pseuds/conniejoyy'>conniejoyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale as Elizabeth, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley as Mr Darcy, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Useless Lesbians, i just rewatched pride and prejudice and thought of them, im not a writer, its literally just THAT scene but wlw, just wanted the wives, literally so short, sorry about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniejoyy/pseuds/conniejoyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale looked down, ‘I couldn't sleep.’<br/>‘Nor I. My aunt?’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Ardently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale glanced down, ‘I couldn't sleep.’<br/>
'Nor I. My aunt?’</p><p>Aziraphale looked up, ‘Yes. She was here.’<br/>
Crowley snorted out a laugh, ‘How can I ever make amends for such behaviour?’</p><p>Aziraphale shifted guilty,  ‘After what you have done for Anathema and for all I know, for Pepper also, I should be the one making amends.’</p><p>Crowley looked at her, puzzled. ‘You must know’ she said quietly, ‘surely you must know, that it was all for you.’</p><p>Aziraphale stood, unmoving, shock apparent on her face.</p><p>Crowley cleared her throat before continuing, 'I believe you spoke with my Aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before.' she took a deep breath, 'If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you and I'll leave you alone.’</p><p>Aziraphale stayed, glued to the floor.</p><p>‘If, however, your feelings have changed.’ Crowley looked at her, gaining the confidence she didn't know she had.<br/>
'I could,' she shook her head, 'I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on.'</p><p>Aziraphale looked at her and smiled softly, suddenly forgetting to be scared.<br/>
'Well, then.'</p><p>Crowley stepped towards her tentatively, one hand stretched out. Aziraphale took it and raised it to her lips,<br/>
'You're cold,'</p><p>Crowley made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>